The Latveria Project Part 2
by Crimson Jester
Summary: Deadpool and Fantomex attempt to save Hope with dire consequences.


(Authors Note; this version of the Avengers is following Movie continuity.)

To everyone who wasn't the mindreading mutant Cable, what was going on in Deadpools head was a complete mystery, and to be frank Cable had better things to be doing than making sense of the scramble that was Deadpools mind. But to break it down Deadpool was conflicted. He was not a good guy, by definition he was a bad guy. Where did this concience come from? Would it stick? He had to think long term. Siryn was gone and there was nothing left to fight for. Except Hope. Hope Summers; Cables daughter. The first mutant born after M-day.

As they touched down upon Latveria that's when Deadpool realized. He didn't have to be good or bad. He could be whatever he wanted to be. He realized something else. Everyone else had frozen. "Wade, this is really hard to hold but I need to know-" Deadpool spun at the sound of the familiar voice, he grabbed his pistols to be met with a pistol already placed in his face. His trenchcoat covered in white with black streaks- Fantomex. "I just need to know Wade. What was going through your mind."

"I need to- I need to save them, and if you can't understand that then who can, Fantomex? You grew your concience like I grow my fucking limbs back. It's easy for you. You just needed to look Psylocke in the face and tell her you'd be good but here's a newsflash- Siryn, my Psylocke's gone and I don't know if..."

"I don't want to sound rude or judgemental, Wilson, but why did you shoot the child, Spiderman?"

"... One more body among foundations. I don't give a shit what SHIELD's doing, but I'm launching a one man war against the Latveria thing. Why? Not for good, not for justice, not because scary-Cable told me too... But just because I have the brains to point my psycotich urges in the right directions. And Fantomex, you're either with me or you're against me... If you're with me cover me until I get to Hopes corpse."

"... What are you planning Wade..."

"You'll see." Deadpool said.

With that a new Deadpool spawned, everything resumed and to the training army surrounding the castle grounds of Latveria resumed their daily progress and the dupe of Deadpool followed Magneto and Daken. "Cover me." Deadpool repeated. He walked forward. Fantomex followed.

Meanwhilst, back in America in a secure underground SHIELD base Nick Fury had assembled the Avengers, with one shadow-y figure standing in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall, the God of Thunder stood above everyone yet the group did not fear him- they feared the man sat in the tattered clothes, mr. Banner.

"I've called you all here with a mission. A simple one at that." Nick began. "Protect America."

"What does your worlds quarrels have to do with mine?" The God Of Thunder interupted. "I am a God of _Asgard! I am no protecter of this "An Merica" you talk of." _

"Thor, I'm goin' to lay it on the line here and say quite frankly we need you." The acting Director of SHIELD was distracted by the sound of a zippo lighter- the stench of a cigar. "For Gods sake, no smoking in here."

"That why you invited me along to this party?" Said the gruff tone of Wolverine.

"I was hoping you could get together your old X-Force party."

"If it was any other circumstances I'd tell you fat-chance. But I understand this isn't the time to be stupid. I'll do my best." Wolverine said taking a puff of his hoggie.

Deadpool and Fantomex made it to the room that they presumed held the body of Hope; titled "Morgue" within the castle walls. Deadpool slipped in the room. Fantomex followed. Deadpool produced a syringe from his pouches along his belt. He stuck it into his arm. He pulled the plunger up. Crimson danced within the vial. Deadpool pulled the needle out. He looked at it. "Do I get a cookie now?" He said before he walked up to the fresh looking table with the cover over it, and light dustings of crimson on the white sheet. He moved the sheet down. "Question; why's she nekkid?" Deadpool asked.

"The Morguetition removes the clothes."

"Why. SO HE CAN HAVE HIS WICKED WAY WITH HER?"

"Yes, Wade." Being over the top with the whole not-looking at her pale, dead body Deadpool plunged the needle down into her arm. Injecting his blood. Her skin began to regain colour. She suddenly gasped for breath, she shot into an upright position. "Fantomex, touch her."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Hope was freaking out- gasping for air, staring at the pair of them, a needle still stuck out her arm. He slowly began to remove his glove, giving Deadpool a strange look. "Why does it hurt, why does it hurt." She was asking.

"What do you mean?" Fantomex asked.

"Hurry up, touch her." Fantomex placed his hand on her shoulder, she shimmered.

"I injected _my_ blood into her. My healing factor's been created to deal with cancer, an eventuality that can't be recreated see. I basically enjected her with failed Weapon X.

"Why didn't we just inject her with my blood?" There was a moment of silence between the three.

"Shut up Frenchy."

"Great, I finally get saved and it's by the two clowns of this galaxy. Great." Hope says. "I didn't need you two anyway. I had a handle on the situation." Hope added.

"... Great... Well I'd love to stay and chat but... Eh... You're a total bitch." Deadpool turned.

"Wait, where are you going?" Fantomex asked.

"Evan." Hope was getting re-dressed into the tattered remains of her clothes which were lying next to her cold table.

"We need to do this together, Wade. He's Apocalypse. Chances are he's active."

"Chances are we won't be able to take him down without causing shit. So what I say is we run with it. C'mere." The pair walked to the small slit for a window in the castle walls, pointing across at the adjecent castle walls Deadpool said "Slam EVA into that wall on my signal. Capeesh?"

"Capeesh..." Fantomex said as if questioning it.

"On the count of three the Deadpool Dupe dies, OK?"

"Deal." Fantomex said.

"...3...2...1 Boom."

The Deadpool Dupe vanished. Daken became alarmed, his claws unsheathed, Magneto frowned. "Sound the alarm."

"Now, slam EVA." Deadpool said. The medium sized ship smashed through the morgue walls. "Hope, with me." Deadpool said. The ship collected Fantomex, it crashed out the other end of the room.

Across the sea flew Cable- his hair flying back, his attire slightly more equipped, two massive guns strapped to his back, his clothes were not rags anymore, rather armour. He was ready for war.

"EVAN!" Deadpool yelled, as he spotted the boy Apocalypse, dressed, with his grey skin and blue lips in the Apocalypse gauntlet. "Do not try to stop me merc."

"Evan no. I just wanted to say before this all goes to shit... You were a good friend."

"... HAHA. HAHAHAHAHA! You are a funny man, aren't you! Trying to break _me_ with such stupid words. Yet you understand- you're conflicted by it, you could be my right hand man, Deadpool. The Dead Pool. Bringer of chaos, bringer of insanity..." Deadpool glanced at Hope, who was standing in awe of what a once dosile teenage boy had become. "No?" Apocalypse asked, and blasted Deadpool. Deadpool crashed through the concrete wall, managing to grab ahold and catapult himself back in. "I am so sorry." Deadpool said, he drew his weapons.

"_Yes,_ I shall have fun testing this healing factor of yours the old fashioned way." His arms stretched, and pointed. "Reminds me of something... Claws in your arms... But I can't quite put my finger on it."

Within the room at the end of the hall of which Deadpool and Apocalypse now fought stood Doom. "The Americans have played zere card, Doom." Said the Red Skull, who sat at the table casually. "Yes." Doom heald down a button and whispered into the mic "Launch the fighter plains to take down Weapon Plus's ship. And satalite two B, launch the Nuclear Missile."

Five Planes took off from an Aircraft Hanger not far off Latveria, Cable was caught off guard and crashed through one of the planes, managing just in time to spawn a forcefield, losing his concentraition he and the plan plummated. Deadpool was stabbed twice through the chest, he grouned and muttered "So yeah. Can't breath. No biggie. Lungs filling with blood. But it's fine." Apocalypse charged his lazer and blased Deadpool out of the cieling of the castle.

EVA was hit with Missiles, twice, Fantomex's link caused him to feel the burn, his concentration was slipping, his vision blurring with physical pain he'd never felt before, he spun EVA and he began a downward spiral. He crashed through another side of the castle, EVA Shrunk down, and Fantomex plummeted to the ground, debris landing on top of him. He clawed his way out, and found himself at the massive open gates looking down on a field of what looked like crawling ants, but they were army men, all attempting to beat the snot out of Cable. He was winning by a nose hair. Suddenly a blue haze began over the crowd.

"Zey bring zere own downfall, you know." Red Skull said.

"I was hoping on it." Doom replied.

Deadpool lay in a bloody heap. Apocalypse basking in glory. Suddenly Hope sprang from nowhere, bouncing atop him and grabbing him by the neck. His power transferred into her, and like a miniature nuclear explosion Apocalypse began to quake and shake and eventually he just dusted. She wiped her hands.

The blue-shimmering crowd began to float, "Cable-" Fantomex said. "CABLE NO!" Fantomex yelled, suddenly every man began to scream. "CABLE DON'T NO!" They began to peel, their flesh aching and blistering off before POOF. In a horrible noise each and every one became nothing but a blood splatter. "I have to stop it, at any cost!" Cable said.

She lay on the ground, heaving and gasping. "H-hope." Deadpool asked. "H-Hope... D-Don't give in." Deadpool didn't understand what was going on in his blurred vision, he just saw Hope. Her skin was losing colour, her lips turned blue as if cold, her skin was turning grey- that's when he realized what was going on. He pulled himself over to her, he took her hand, she glared at him with her red eye's. "They need you." Deadpool said "But not like this." The panting became less frequent. "I can't fight it Deadpool- the _evil he's left inside me. WHY ISN'T MY POWER REPLACING!" _She yelled, tears streaming down her face. She new what was happening. Suddenly Cable's metal hand touched her head, her eye's rolled and she blacked out. "I couldn't stop it." Deadpool said.

"I fear, my friend... We have caused it."

To be continued.


End file.
